Guardian Force Chronicles
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the guardian forces came to be? I have, so I've decided to write a series about the guardian forces and how they came to be.


GF Chronicles- Shiva  
  
In a world where humans have yet to exist, there was a sentient species that   
didn't waste away, die, or dissapear.They had their own names for themselves,   
and didn't have a race name. Later, they would become known as Guardian   
forces. They all had their own ways of getting power, and origens. Quazacotl   
and lighting. Ifrit and fire. Shiva and ice. Some, were born who didn't have   
fighting power, but the power to help others with magic, such as Cereberous.   
This isn't a story of one of non-fighters, but the story of what would become   
known as an elemental Guardian force. One known to her kind as Shiva,   
the ice.  
  
In the upper regions of Trabia, it was considered impossible in this time to   
survive in the cold snow and ice. One clan had sent an expedittion there, to   
try and find any sentient creature. They didn't return. Unknown to all of   
them, a child had gone with them, and unlike the others, she hadn't died.   
She didn't have a name yet, as it was customary of her clan for the name to   
find the child, in the form of a komer. When the name came, it came as   
something that would attempt to kill them. She set out into the cold, and   
their shuttle had crashed, and attempted to live.   
  
You can only seem to see a few feet infront of your eyes, and it was cold.   
Deathly cold. If someone had been around to look, they would have noticed a  
small female walking. Her skin had a blue tinge, as was her hair, and was   
wearing cloaks. *I need to find shelter! I will not be able to survive this freeze. I  
t was a bad idea, to allow myself to do this. Hah!this is the adventure I wanted.  
Now, I need to live.* She looked around, and nearly walked into stone. *A   
cave?* It was indeed a cave. She had entered, and was trying to ride out the   
storm.*The best thng to do, would be to wait until this storm has passed, then  
attempt to find a way to survive. My chancesof getting to the clan are near   
impossible, so I shall wait......What? That's strange, I had thought the wind   
sounded a bit different then that. This sounds closer as well.*  
The girl looked behind her, and screamed as she saw a creature of ice and   
snow scuttling closer, with a low groaning sound.  
*What is that thing?!? How am I going to beat it?!? The only things I know of   
are how to draw from creatures, and attack them physically!* It never once   
crossed the girls mind to run, as she knew if she left the protection of the   
wallsagainst the winds, she would die.  
The monster roared, and 4 ice shards headed her way. The girl dodged best   
she could, but was still hit by one. Lookingat the monster, she sought our   
her draw, and pulled desperatly at whatever it was she could get. She was   
unprepared as she felt a coldness run through her body, and felt cold chill of   
ice against her skin. Then, she saw only darkness.Then, she heard a voice. It   
had no emotion, no sound, no life.  
*"Who?"*  
*I have yet to gain a name.*  
*"Why come here?"*   
* I came looking for adventure, but now, I look to survive.*  
*"And what do you do once you survive?"*  
The girl didnt know what to say. All she had thought of doing was surviving.   
Not doing anything afterwards. Shesupposed, she wanted to protect.  
*Protect*  
*"Protect What?"*  
*Life*  
After saying that, she felt the cold become comforting.She awoke to find the   
cave, but the monster gone.   
*That was a komer! Strange, I feel cold, but....it's as if the cold regenerates my   
strength. Maybe I have been given my power? But, what is my name?  
Shiva. It is Shiva* The girl didn't know where it had come from, but she now   
knew her name, and power.   
  
The girl started a trek south, to find her clan, and along the way, her power   
with the cold grew to focuse on ice, and she grew powerful indeed. In that   
battle with the komer, the clothes she had been wearing under her cloak had  
molded into her skin. When she reached the area around the inlet her clan   
was at, she stopped, and stared. She was now a mature female, and hadn't seen  
her homeland since she was a child.   
She had grown accustomed with the beauty of ice and snow. Seeing grass, and  
warmth, didn't feel right anymore. Coming to a decision, she turned back,   
began to wander the south-western mountains of Trabia, helping her clan  
when it needed it. To the clans eyes, she was a most powerful one. In her own  
eyes, she was not even of the clan anymore. She was a rogue.  
Authors notes:  
This is only the first half of Shivas tale, I plan on having another half where it   
is during human times, and guardian forces are discovered, as well as her   
thoughts on the Ultimacia, and being used to battle her. Keep in mind, this  
is my first FF8 fic. Please review! 


End file.
